Strange Paralles
by childofflameandwave
Summary: Harry and Voldemort face off for the last time in front of friends and followers. While watching the scene unfold, Hermione draws conclusions of strange parallels between what is happening and a movie she watched when she was younger. One-shot.


**Strange Parallels**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Star Wars, which should be obvious by that fact that I post my stories on this site. **

Harry Potter had been searching for Lord Voldemort for days now. Ever since he learned it was his destiny to save the Wizarding world by destroying the Dark Lord, he had been looking for him.

It was a very fine day in the neighborhood when the two finally met. Birds were singing and a cool breeze was blowing through the branches of the trees all around the two making for an epic scene for these two powerful wizards.

Harry was looking particularly marvelous that morning. His black hair was whipping around his face drawing attention to his brilliant green eyes behind his stark black glasses. He was wearing a bright green robe that went well with his eyes, though not really useful in sneaking up on a Dark Lord who desired his death.

Lord Voldemort was everything Harry was not. As an adult, he stood before the teen his jewel red eyes glowing unhindered in a head free of hair. While unmodest, his well fitting black robes were more apt for the setting about to take place. As the responsible adult, Voldemort decided to start the confrontation.

"So Harry Potter, we meet again."

It took Harry a while before he could respond. "Lord Voldemort, I challenge you to a duel."

"So formal little Potter… is that the best you can do?" Lord Voldemort seemed to be waiting for Harry to say a particular phrase so that he could crush Potter's world, after all that was his goal, total annihilation of the wizarding world and hurting Potter.

Taking up Voldemort's challenge to come up with the perfect thing to yell at the snake man, Harry yelled, before getting ready to do battle. "You killed my parents, now you must die!"

Upon hearing what he was waiting for Voldemort started laughing. Setting his merriment at the situation aside, he spoke once again, "No Harry," in a deep, deep voice, "I did not kill your parents." Voldemort waited till he saw the slightly confused look on Harry's face before he continued in destroying Harry's mind, "I am your parents!" Then he started laughing diabolically.

Everyone in the clearing hidden deep in the Forbidden Forest, well everyone besides Voldemort, was looking at the most evil, laughing wizard who either cannot use grammar or was suggesting something that was biologically impossible.

Before Harry's friends or Voldemort's followers could respond, Voldemort decided to explain the situation. "Yes Harry, not only am I really your Father, but I am also your Mother! Therefore you killed your parent in the sense that my body was destroyed so long ago."

Harry decided to speak what was on everybody's mind as Voldemort still had not touched on what was confusing everybody. "Um…I am still stuck on the whole you are my Father and Mother. And the fact that I look like my parents who you killed."

"I thought you might ask that question my son." Everyone cringed at Voldemort calling Harry his son, or it could have been Voldemort trying to get his red eyes to twinkle like a happy Dumbledore. "Once I started my search for immortality I found lots and lots of spells. After making over myself into what I am now, I decided to breed. After looking through my followers I came to the realization that none of my female followers had a pedigree to match mine."

Hearing the word pedigree, Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "You are a halfbreed…uh blood…so what pedigree."

Voldemort was so into his speech by now, he did not hear Harry's comment. "So I continued on my search of spells when I came upon one which allowed a male to carry a child to term. And, being my most awesome self, I impregnated myself with the use of magic. Then because I did not want to carry you for nine months, I used another spell and speed up your development and had you the next day, using even more magic of course. Before I could turn you into my own little clone, one of my followers stole you from me, do not worry my son," another cringe from the audience, "I had him killed. Back to the story of you now. The dead follower charmed you to look like the Potter's and gave you to them. By the time I found you, a prophecy had been made and I decided that I did not need a son who would try and take my power from me. I sometimes act before I think…I have had those Gryffindor qualities stripped from me, so do not worry."

Highly disturbed by Voldemort's speech, Harry decided to take action while Voldemort was still going on about how he was now stuck between killing his son or play catch and then killing his son. "Avada Kedavra!"

A shot of very pretty green light shot out of Harry's wand cutting Voldemort's speech off just as he decided to "play catch".

With Harry's destiny now fulfilled, he turned around and left the clearing. Where he was going no one knew, though everyone decided that they would see him tomorrow at the celebration party that had been planned for after Voldemort's defeat about a month ago.

Hermione turned to Ron and the Death Eaters who were watching the scene before them play out, and asked, "Is it just me or does this remind you of Star Wars?"

"Stars have wars?" was Ron's intelligent response. The Death Eaters, while trying to look as if they were not interested in the answer, leaned closer in to hear the answer.

She could only roll her eyes at her boyfriend's response and reply in exasperation, "Honestly Ron." Before stalking off muttering to herself about how inbreeding should be outlawed. They also heard something about parallels between the War of the Stars (Ron's name for the star war) and this situation, all they were really able to make out was something about some guy named Luke getting his arm cut off by his father and a rat receiving the same treatment by Harry's Father/Mother. The last thing they heard before Hermione disappeared as well was how she would probably find out she was Harry's twin sister and would be forced by the plot line to marry Harry's sidekick Hans otherwise known as Ron.

**Fill free to leave a review on your thoughts about this piece. **

**Just a little one shot brought about by a tired mind indulging in drawing parallels anyway it can. **

**Still working on the next chapter of Best Mates II and am currently rewriting/ editing Child of Light and Dark. **


End file.
